A game with Earls
by Kawaii Kanra-chan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau 2 Earl yang terkenal ini bertarung dalam sebuah game?


Black and Gray

~Discaimer~

**Kuroshitsuji hanya milik mbak Yana Toboso tercinta XD**

~And the story began…~

"Aneh," seorang pria *ganteng* berambut perak mondar-mandir di kamarnya. "Bagaimanapun juga ini aneh. Aku yakin sudah membunuhnya waktu itu," dia lalu membanting koran yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau tidak salah?" sahut seorang pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya. "Mungkin dia memang masih hidup waktu itu,"

"Mustahil!" serunya. "Phipps, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar…"

"Benar-benar…?" kata pria bernama Charles Phipps itu, kebingungan.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU‼"

~ Opening : "Monochrome no Kiss" by SID ~ *emang Earl Gray udah muncul di anime?*

"… Bocchan," sahut sebuah suara. Seorang anak yang sedang tertidur di ranjang kamarnya yang mewah membuka sedikit matanya.

"… Bocchan," sahutnya lagi sambil membuka tirai kamar. Sang anak tetap tak bergeming.

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya bangun…"

"Bo…"

"… BERISIK KAU, SEBASTIAN‼" sang anak lalu bangun dengan wajah kesal sambil melemparkan bantalnya, dan tentu saja ditangkis dengan mudahnya oleh berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Bocchan," Sebastian, butler dari manor house itu, menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi hari ini hari yang sangat penting. Anda harus segera bersiap,"

"Memangnya ada apa?" sang Bocchan mulai tenang.

"Her Majesty akan mengunjungi kita siang ini," Sebastian menyiapkan teh lalu memberikannya pada anak itu.

Ciel Phantomhive, yang merupakan nama anak itu, mulai meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"… APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?‼" :prangg: *suara cangkir pecah*

~ Beberapa jam kemudian~

"Ah~ lama banget," Ciel yang sudah menggunakan pakaian mewah kebanggaannya itu menguap lemas di beranda mansionnya. "Sebastian, masih belum?"

"Menurut jadwal, seharusnya sebentar lagi," jawab sebastian. "Bocchan, anda tidak boleh terlihat seperti itu di depan Her Majesty," katanya sambil merapikan baju Ciel.

"Lama banget sih," jawabnya. "Ng? Apa itu keretanya, Sebastian?"

"Mungkin," Sebastian melirik kearah kereta itu. "Ayo kita bersiap untuk menyambutnya,"

_Kok Cuma 1 kereta_? Gumam Ciel dalam hati. Tanpa memikirkannya ia langsung mengikuti Sebastian turun ke lantai bawah mansionnya.

~Lalu…~

"Her Majesty! Irrasshai…" belum sempat Ciel mengucapkan salam…

"Mana butlermu?" pria berambut perak melompat keluar dari kereta kuda itu sembari mencabut pedang kesayangannya.

"Earl Gray?" Ciel terkejut melihat seorang pria yang keluar menyambutnya, bukan seorang wanita yang ia hormati. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tidak sopan sekali! Aku ini kan juga bangsawan!" Earl Gray menyarungkan pedangnya. Phipps pun turun dari kereta kuda menyusul rekannya itu.

_Bukannya yang tidak sopan itu kau_? Batinnya. "Ehem," Ciel merapikan bajunya. "Yang lebih penting, mana yang mulia Ratu? Bukannya seharusnya beliau yang datang ke sini?"

"Huh, ke tempat seperti ini sih, yang mulia tak perlu datang," katanya dengan nada angkuh. "Aku sudah membujuknya supaya tidak datang,"

_Jadi kau penyebabnya_? Gumamnya lagi. "Lalu? Mau apa kau kesini? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk menanyakan butlerku, kan?"

Earl Gray lalu mengeluarkan surat dari sakunya. "Tentu saja tidak,"

Saat Ciel hendak mengambil surat itu, Earl Gray segera menariknya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ciel terlihat kesal.

"Fufufu…" keluar asap dari punggung Earl Gray. "Kalau mau suratnya, kau harus mengalahkanku dalam game,"

"Game?" Ciel bingung. Namun di dalam hatinya, dia berkata : _Kesalahan besar menantangku dalam game. Kau takkan bisa menang dariku_!

"Benar. Gamenya adalah…" kata Earl Gray dengan muka serius.

~Backsound : suara detak jantung~

"Bocchan, persiapannya sudah beres," Sebastian muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"… Kau!" Earl Gray tampak terkejut, namun ketakutan juga. Perlahan ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau! Jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku!" perlahan tambah menjauh. "… Kau… bukannya baru-baru ini kau mati?"

"… Sebastian," Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian.

"Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

_Ternyata ia benar-benar hantuuu‼_ Earl gray bersembunyi dibalik punggung Phipps. "Kau ini… bukan butler biasa kan?"

"… _Watashi wa… Akuma de shitsuji desu kara_," jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Jadi? Apa game yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Ciel.

"Baiklah. Gamenya adalah…"

~ Ending : "I'm ALIVE‼" by Beccca~

~To be Continued!~

**Yosh! Dou desuka, minnasan? XD**

**Jadi multi chapter gini ya… dan lagi ending chap. 1 gantung ga jelas begini. Tenang , author akan segera update cerita ini kok. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XD**

**Earl Gray : **Kenapa ceritanya begini? Yang lebih penting , kenapa butler anak itu masih hidup? *merinding*

**Author : **Iin janai? Earl Gray, KAWAII‼! *ga sabar pengen nyubit pipinya Earl gray*

**Earl Gray : **Lepasin! *berusaha kabur, namun tertangkap juga oleh author*

**Author : **AARRRGGGHHH‼ Kenapa sih kamu imut bangeeeeeeeeet?‼ *ga mengiraukan situasi, tetep nyubitin pipinya Earl Gray*

**- Charles Phipps bengong dipojokan, shock –**

**Sebastian : **Giliran saya sedikit ya… *bolak-balik naskah*

**Author : **SEBBY‼ *lari, ngebanting Earl Gray, beralih ke Sebastian*

**Sebastian : **Are?

**Author : **Sebas-chan! Kyou mo kakkoi nee‼ KYAAAAAAA‼ /*completely forget about Earl Gray*

**Sebastian : **Arigatougozaimasu *ngebungkuk*

**Earl Gray : **CHOTTO‼ Apa maksudnya ini?‼

**Sebastian : **Nan desu ka?

**Author : **Kyaa~‼‼‼‼ 2 cowok ganteng bertengkar memperebutkanku‼ *meleleh*

**Sebastian & Gray : **… *menghunuskan pedang, ngeluarin pisau*

**Author : **Ee? Nani? Cho…‼

**#PRANG BRUAGH CRAT BRAK**

~Understairs : The End!~


End file.
